legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P2/Transcript
(A few days later, the heroes are seen in the living room as Rocky and Murphy play around) Erin: So, they're friends now huh? Rose: They sure are! Ruby: And Rocky's got a name! Erin: Oh so his name's Rocky now huh? Ruby: Yep. And I'm the one who picked it. Erin: Wow you two have been getting along really well haven't you? Rose: We Rose girls have to stick together after all. Ruby: Yep! Erin: Well that's good. Alex: So, what do you guys wanna do now? Jack: I don't know. Me and Scott were thinking about playing some video games to pass the time. Rose: Oooh can I play?! Scott: Oh yeah! And after that whole adventure in that new world, I've gotten into an RPG mood. Jack: Then come on! I'm sure we got a multiplayer RPG somewhere! Rose: Alright! (The three get up and run off before Miles comes out holding his beeping Portal Emitter) Miles: Hey uhh, guys? Alex: Yeah? Erin: What's up Miles? Miles: We're getting an incoming portal request. Ruby: From where? Miles: Remnant. Erin: Yang's back already? Alex: Better see what's up. (Miles opens a portal. Yang enters a portal. Aside her is her partner Blake, who is seen eating a large fish) Yang: Guys. We got a problem. Pearl: The hell?? Ian: Is that raw?? Blake: *Muffled* What? I'm part cat. What do you expect? (Murphy notices the fish and meows at Blake for it) Blake: No! No this is mine! Get your own! (Murphy backs away) Ruby: Jeez. Kyle: The hell is her problem? Yang: The problem is she won't stop eating. Blake: I'm hungry! Is that a problem? *Take another bite* Yang: Blake! That's the 15th's Bass you've eaten! In the past 2 hours! Ian: Two hours?? Charlie: How the hell do you eat that many bass in such short time?? Blake: *Muffled* There's nothing wrong with me Yang! *Swollows* (Blake sees her Bass is no bone. She throws it to the trash) Blake: You guys have anything good to eat here? Tom: Okay yeah we need to look at her. Pearl: Yeah. Ian: Guess that's my cue. *Grabs Blake's arm* Come on Blake. I need to take a look at you. Blake: Loook I just need something to eat that's all. Ian: I'll feed you while we work okay. Blake: *Sigh* Fine. Charlie: I'll go check the kitchen. (Charlie goes into the kitchen and then he is surprised by what he sees. Foxtrot: *Holding coffee cup, hyper* Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!! COFFEE!! YEAH!! *runs off* Charlie: ??? Rottytops: Heeey Charlie! (Charlie looks over at Rottytops) Charlie: The heck was that all about?? Rottytops: Welp. Let's just say I've learned what happens when you give the REALLY good type of coffee to someone who's never had coffee before. Charlie: So he's.... What hyper now? Rottytops: Yeah. He'll be like that for a little while. But he'll crash. Sooner or later. Anyway what's up? Charlie: I need to get food. Rottytops: For what? Charlie: The cat girl Blake, who's friends with Yang arrived and she's hungry. Rottytops: Okay so? Charlie: Even after she ate 15 large bass fish in 2 hours? Rottytops: Woooow. That girl's got a stomach of steel. Charlie: *opens fridge* Yeah but it's not natural. Rottytops: You think something's up? Charlie: Definitely. And I- Ian: *voice* Charlie! You might wanna hurry up in there! Charlie: I'm hurrying! Hang on a sec! *Grabs some left over fish sticks* Ah these should do. Rottytops: Well, good luck down there. Charlie: Thanks. (Charlie then leaves and heads into the basement) Charlie: Is there something wrong I- HOLY CRAP!! (Ian is seen trying to keep Blake from reaching a nearby fish tank) Ian: Dammit Blake calm down! Blake: I need to eat something!! Ian: Well you can't eat that!! Charlie: Um... Hey I got some fish sticks if that's- (Blake sharply turns around and rushes to Charlie and eats the fish sticks) Charlie:.... Works? Blake: Dammit, I need more! Ian: I think you've had enough for awhile Blake! Blake: No! I'm still hungry! I need more! (Blake pushes Charlie out the way and heads to the kitchen) Ian: *Chases after Blake* BLAKE! I STILL NEED TO LOOK AT YOU!! Charlie:..... What is going on today? (Ian is seen chasing Blake into the kitchen) Emily: Whoa! Tom: The hell?? Ian: Dammit, Alex I need your help! Alex: Ian what- WHOA!! (Blake is seen going though the pantry trying to eat various things) Kyle: Oh my god that girl is gonna eat all our food! And we haven't sold Rose's diamond yet! IAn: Hurry up! Alex: Hold on! (Alex goes up and grabs Blake in a full nelson) Alex: Alright Blake, that's enough! Blake: GET OFF ME!! I NEED TO EAT!! Yang: Blake you're out of control! What is wrong with you!? Blake: NOTHING! NOW GET OFF! Alex: Ian, Yuri, Tom, I don't care who, but SOMEONE figure out what is wrong with this damn cat girl!! Ian: Take her downstairs and get her into the quarantine chamber NOW! Alex: Got it! *Throws Blake on his shoulder* Blake: *Pounding Alex's back* PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!! I NEED FOOD!!! (Alex and a few others start heading down stairs) Rottytops: So I take it this is a normal day for you guys? Kyle: Not usually. Emily: It's not as weird as this normally. Rottytops: Huh. (The scene then cuts to Alex as he tosses Blake into the quarantine before the door shuts behind her) Alex: She's in. Ian: Great! Blake: *pounds on the glass* Hey! There's no food in here! Alex: That's the point Blake: Let me out!! Ian: Not till we figure out what's wrong with you. High time we find out. Yang: She's gonna be okay in there right? Ian: Oh yeah, it's completely safe. Alex: She ain't getting out any time soon. Yang: Okay... Ian: Now then, Yuri commence a body scan. Yuri: Right away. (Yuri then approaches the glass and scans Blake's body) Yuri:.....Hmm... Ian: Something wrong? Yuri: That's just it. I'm not picking up any real abnormalities. Yang: Huh?? Ian: What do you mean? Yuri: I'm not sure. Whatever's causing the hunger is clearly something that's internal rather than external. Yang: What does that mean? Yuri: There's clearly something going on inside her. Blake: If you're talking about hunger, you're definitely right about that. (Blake then itches behind her ear before a tiny patch of black ooze is seen entering her ear which Yuri notices) Yuri: Huh...? Alex: WHat is it Yuri? Yuri: I just saw some VERY tiny amount of black ooze enter one of Blake's cat ears Yang: Whoa wait there's something inside her!? Alex: Hey Ian, can we get an X-Ray on Blake? Ian: Yeah, hold on. (Ian activates the chamber's X-Ray function, creating an image that disturbs the viewer) Alex: EW!! Yuri: The hell?! (The image is shown as a mass of black goo is seen in the area around Blake's stomach) Yang:....What the hell is that?? Ian: Its whatever is causing this insane hunger Blake has. Yang: Well.. C-Can we get it out? Ian: Maybe. But I have never seen anything like that before. Alex: How can she not feel that inside her? Blake: Can I get food now? Ian: Yeah. We should probably feed her. Blake: Alright! Ian: But! Blake: Huh? Ian: We're gonna put food in there, but you have to try not to eat it. Blake: WHAT?!! Ian: It's just for a test Blake. You can eat once it's finished. Blake: But I NEED to eat! Yang: Wait what's this test? Ian: You'll see. (The scene then cuts to soon after as Alex is shown carrying a fish into the chamber) Ian: We're gonna be testing how this goo is influencing her to eat. All she has to do is resist the urge to eat the fish until I can pinpoint the cause of this effect. Yang: Oh. Alex: Why do I have to be the one to feed her? Ian: Dude, you just open the door and throw the fish in. Alex: Why don't you do it then? Ian: I'm not going near crazy cat girl. She might eat me. Alex: Gee. Thanks. Ian: Alright. I'm opening the door now. (Ian opens up the chamber door before Alex then steps inside. Blake then looks over at him) Alex: Hi... Ian: Alright, now put it on the ground carefully. (Alex start to slowly lower the fish. Blake however looks like she's ready to go for it, the second it touches the ground) Ian: Blake! No! Do not touch that fish! Blake: Huh?? Ian: I need you to resist that urge to eat it. I'm gonna use this X-Ray to see if this goo tries anything. (Blake groans as Alex puts the fish on the ground. He takes a couple of steps back, then rushes out and closes the door) Alex: Okay! Did it! Ian: And now we watch and see what happens. (Blake is seen staring at the fish as Ian watches the screen) Ian: Alright... (The goo inside of Blake's body is seen moving around) Ian: It's starting to move. Alex: Yeah, and she's starting to get impatient. Ian: Huh? Blake: *Holding her stomach and annoying groans* .... Yang: Blake?? (Blake starts moving around impatiently as Ian notices the goo moving around frantically) Ian: I think it's starting to get impatient as well. Just keep calm Blake. Blake: *annoyed groan* (Blake then grabs onto her stomach as she looks at the fish shocked) Ian: Hm?? Alex: Uhhh, Ian? (Ian looks up at the X-Ray to find the goo crawling up her throat) Ian: What the hell?! Yang: Is it coming out?? (The goo reaches Blake's mouth before she gags and opens it, causing the goo to launch out a tendril that grabs the fish and forces it into her mouth) Ian: HUH?! Yang: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING!? Yuri: Its trying to force her to eat! (The goo contiues trying to force the fish inside before it soon succeeds and reenters Blake's body) Ian: Okay, that's not good! Alex: Look at the screen! (The goo on the X-Ray is seen with the fish as it consumes it itself) Ian: What, it's not even giving Blake the chance to digest it! Yuri: It's stolen the fish for itself. Yang: So THAT thing is the reason she's always eating! Ian: Its making Blake eat more and more and eats whatever it is, she's eating! Alex: We gotta get that thing out of there! Ian: How?! We don't even know what IT is! Yuri: Maybe one of The Targhuls can help! Ian: How? Yuri: If they bond to her, they might be able to pull it out! Yang: THat sounds good to me! I'll go get Rosie! *Rushes out of the room* Ian: Hmm... Alex: What is it? Ian: Do you see that? (Alex looks and notices that the goo is covering Blake's vital organs) Alex: The hell?? Ian: It's protecting the organs. Alex: So? Ian: So, there's only one type of creature that protects its host when they're together. Alex: What is that? Yuri: Ian, are you saying this thing....is a Targhul? Alex: What!? Ian: Its the only thing that makes sense. Alex: Blake has a Targhul bonded with her? (Alex looks over at Blake who seems to be holding her stomach. She seems to be hungry for real) Ian: It has to be. And it has to be a newborn if it's forcing the host to eat so much like this. Yuri: That or it's starving. Alex: Well we need to get it to separate before it starves Blake to death. (A moment later, Yang arrives with Rose and Ruby) Yang: I got Rosie! Ruby: Its Blake gonna be okay?! Ian: If we can get that thing out of her in time! Rose: Then get me in there! I can get it! Alex: Right. (Alex opens the door and Rose goes in. She goes up to Blake) Rose: Don't worry Blake. I'm gonna help you. (Blake nods before Rose bonds to her) Ian: Alright, there she goes. (Rose is seen on the X-Ray approaching the goo before it pounces at her and attacks) Alex: Whoa! Yuri: It's fighting back! (Blake is seen holding her stomach as she cries out in pain from the fighting going on inside her) Yang and Ruby: BLAKE! (Blake continues to writhe in pain before Rose begins to separate from her body. She then jumps out before another figure begins to separate as well) Rose: I GOT IT!! Alex: It's coming out! (Rose pulls with all her might and throws the figure out of Blake. Rose then takes a protective stances in front of Blake who is now sitting against the wall tired and in pain) Rose: All right you! Who are you!? (The figure stands up and transforms into a black and grey adult Targhul who glares up at Rose) Rose: Answer me! Yang: Wait! (Rose looks over at Yang who starts walking up to the glass window) Alex: Yang what is it? (The Targhul then shakes his head and looks around) ???: Wait, where am I? Yang:.....Shade? Rose: Huh?? ???: Yeah, who else? Yang: Ian open the door! Ian: What?? Yang: Open it now! (Ian then goes and opens up the chamber door before Yang goes and enters it) Yang: Shade...? Shade: Uhhhh, hey. (Tears suddenly fill up in Yang's eyes. She then rushes over and hugs Shade) Shade: Ah! Yang? You okay?? Rose: Shade! (Rose also goes up and hugs Shade as well) Shade: Uhhh...Okay then. Ruby: Shade! You're alive!! Shade: Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? (Shade then hears Yang crying) Shade: Yang? Yang? What's wrong? Yang: You're.....You're alive....! Shade: Uhhh, yeah I am. Rose: How!? Shade: Honestly? I have no idea. Alex: How long have you been alive? Shade: Well, I woke up like a week ago. Probably a few days after I died. Yang: Who cares the reason!? You're alive! Shade: ... *Hugs Yang and Rose* Yeah. I am. Rose: Welcome back Bro! We missed you! Ian: Wow, this is incredible! Alex: He must've done the same thing Omega did when he died. Blake: But why were you trying to starve me?! Shade: I was?? Oh jeez I'm sorry Blake. Rose: I guess you didn't think about sharing huh? Shade: I was trapped in a bottle Rosie. Why would I share when I was that hungry? Blake: Well now I'm starving.... Alex: Hang on, we should have another fish. I'll get it. *Runs out* Rose: So, you're back huh? Shade: Sure am sis. Rose: Awesome! Yang: Wait, so does this mean that while you were in the bottle you- Shade: Yes Yang. I heard everything you said to me. Yang: Everything? Shade: Yes, everything. Yang: Oh....Yeah. Shade: I don't remember being that cute as a baby like you said though. Yang: Yeah well.. You were. Shade: Hm. Ian: Wait, but if you were trapped in that bottle, how did you grow so fast?? Shade: I was using Blake to harvest meat easier. You know how fast we grow when eating meat. Blake: How.. Did you bond with me without me noticing? Shade: You were sleeping when I broke free. (A flashback is seen where Shade's bottle is seen shattered on the ground as he crawls around in his ooze form. He then crawls out of the room and up to Blake who is seen asleep before he crawls up and climbs down her throat. It then cuts back to the present) Shade: To be fair, I wasn't really bonded. More like I was crawling around in your organs instead. Rose: Gross. Blake:.....Oh. Shade: Again, sorry I almost straved you there. I didn't mean to. Blake:... Hey. You're alive. And that's what is important. We both know that means the world to Yang. (Shade looks back at Yang, who's still hugging him) Shade: Yeah, well....Can you let me go now? Yang: No. Shade: Come on Yang. Yang: I'm not done. Shade: *Sighs* All right. *Hugs Yang* (At that moment Alex brings Blake another fish) Alex: Here you go Blake. Blake: *Sighs with relief* Thanks.. (Blake starts to eat the fish as Yuri and Ian watch outside the chamber) Yuri: Well, that went better than I thought. Ian: Sure did. (The group all stand in the basement happy that Shade has revived himself.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts